


Certezas

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville espera vivir para ver una última vez a Luna y que ella le de las certezas que necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certezas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Varitas Fuera! Vol.3, después de HP7 2. Pedido por nowhere1girl

 

Neville seguía luchando, día a día, noche a noche, esperando algo que cambiara la situación. Sin Ginny y sin Luna, tenía que reconocer que las cosas se habían vuelto más pesadas. La gente se desanimaba cada día más, aunque siempre había algunos dispuestos a subir la moral del grupo.

Y él lo intentaba, de verdad que si. Intentaba pensar en el final de todo esto, en un Voldemort derrotado y en poder reunirse con su abuela y saber, por fin con absoluta certeza, de que ella estaba bien. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Luna, _su Luna_ , la que siempre estaba ahí para él, la que le hacía tener la certeza de que todo acabaría pronto, de que todo acabaría bien.

Luna, la que incluso en medio de toda esta guerra, el caos, el hambre, el cansancio, el miedo e incluso la impotencia de no poder hacer más, podía por momentos llevarlo a algo más lejano. Algo que trascendía el tiempo y todo lo malo que ocurría hasta el momento en que ella habría sus labios y te relataba historias increíbles, historias del pasado y del futuro, porque Luna era una visionaria. Y Neville solo quería verla una vez más, saber que estaba bien, abrazarla y sentir que ella huele así de cálido, así de dulce. Y saber si en ese pasado en el que ellos están, ella puede vislumbrar un futuro mejor, en el que ellos puedan estar juntos y disfrutar de nuevas historias junto a las personas que aman.

Y Neville piensa en si tendrá la oportunidad de conseguir mantenerse vivo para decirselo, para ver esos ojos soñadores una vez más, porque sabe, lo siente, que ella no morirá. Que no puede existir un mundo sin Luna Lovegood.

Y cuando por fin la ve, cuando por fin pueden sentarse, tomarse un respiro de todo ese horror, sabiendo que Voldemort ya no esta, que nadie más morira, de que podrán ver un nuevo mañana, las palabras a Neville no le salen. Los discursos se le acabaron al enfrentar a Voldemort la última vez. Pero como siempre, es Luna la que habla primero, su voz suave, sus ojos soñadores, y le dice que es bueno que puedan ver el amanecer juntos, que es un presagio de que buenos días vendrán.

Y él, Neville, Gryffindor, adolescente y con toda una vida por delante, le basta. Luna le ha dado la certeza que quería. Eso, y que la mano de ella entre las suyas se siente tan cálida como pensó que sería.


End file.
